New Love
by obscurebeing
Summary: Jinx meets a rather interesting female at a bar and they soon hit it off but Slade has seemed to take a interest in the female as well. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Titans

This is a Jinx and OC fic. I like Jinx. She's a playful minx and fun. This will be the first story I write about her though so if she's a little OOC then don't fret. I'm just getting the hang of it. This is based in after the latest season with Jinx as one of our good guys (yey). Also, my grammar and spelling isn't up to scratch but I'm getting better. Oh, and you know the warnings, don't like it, don't read.

The sound of music could be heard coming from a pub at the west side of Jump City. The pub was nothing special but seemed to be the perfect place for people to go if they just wanted a nice, quiet drink with no interruptions. Inside, a familiar figure stood at the bar ordering her drink. The bar tender turned and began to get a glass to poor the pint while the pink haired teen waited. The look on her face showed that she was having a unpleasant day and would snap at the next person to cross paths with her. Singing filled the air as karaoke started and a male sang because your gorgeous by Babybird. Jinx turned with her pint in her hand before someone ran into her from the side and knocked Jinx's pint down her jacket. She remained still in shock for a few seconds before turning her gaze up to the culprit with a look that could kill several times over.

"oh crap," a female with long, black hair said as she looked at Jinx's socking wet jacket and shirt. "God, I'm so sorry."

Jinx didn't say anything but instead watched as the female fumbled around and began to ask the bar tender for a cloth. Her fists clenched as she tried to prevent herself from striking the women down. When the female received the cloth, she began a feeble attempt to wipe of the liquid of Jinx.

"here, let me get you a new drink in fact, how about a whole jug, hey?" she said then turned to the bar tender and gave a small nod to confirm her order to him. "I really am sorry. It's just that I've had such a twat of a day and then this guy came and I just wanted to get out of here and… have I said I'm sorry yet?" she said with slightly pleading eyes.

Though Jinx tried to resist, she found herself unable to stay mad at the unknown female. Jinx's shook her head as a sign for 'forget it' before the jug was put down on the counter with two pint glasses.

"oh no, just the one glass," the female said to the bar tender.

"neah, forget it," Jinx said stopping the female. "might as well share it. I don't really feel like drink to much tonight," she said before the female gave a small smile and they both made their way to a empty table.

Both sat in silence for a while before the female looked up to Jinx before speaking, "names Cathy by the way."

"Jinx," Jinx said before taking a swig of her drink.

"yeah, I know," she said looking up at Jinx who raised a eyebrow. "I've seen you on the news. Your part of that HIVE group."

"was," Jinx corrected. "I'm now a Titan," she admitted as Cathy looked at her.

"A Titan? How can you go from bad guy to good just like that? You were on the news just days ago for robbing a jewellery store," Cathy asked curiously.

"long story really but it doesn't matter now anyway cause the reason it happened has just left me," she said taking another sip.

"ah, guy troubles," she said understanding strait away. "yeah, I don't really get that."

"What?" Jinx asked not sure what Cathy meant by that.

"well I don't really do guys if you know what I mean. I find them to be… well, dicks," Cathy said as Jinx suppressed a smile.

"ah, I'm starting to think you bumping into me was all planned," Jinx grinned. "next you'll be telling me that my eyes are dreamy."

"dame you, Jinx, you figured out my plan," Cathy laughed as Jinx joined.

From that moment, Jinx felt happy. Her bad day had just turned and she was having a good time with a girl she had only just met. The two carried on talking for a good few hours until a male walked over to the table and sat down between the two making them both raise a eyebrow. The male smiled for a second before he spoke.

"Hi ladies," he said with a grin as his eyes ran over the two females. "I was at the bar with my mate and we were just debating which one of you looked hotter," he said as Cathy gave a sigh and rested her head on her hand that was held upright by her elbow while Jinx just eyed him for a while. "see, I say it's you," he said pointing to Cathy who just nodded with a unamused look. "while my mate says it's you," he said gesturing to Jinx. "now, I think we can all settle this by…"

"shutting up," Cathy said as Jinx raised a eyebrow and looked over to her.

"sorry?" he asked looking slightly shocked.

"look, this can all be settled if you just shut up talking to us and go back to your mate and try and annoy another set of girls who might actually find you amusing," Cathy said lifting her head up. "it's quiet obvious that neither of us are interested in what your saying so why don't you just go?"

"look era you," he said pointing to Cathy.

Cathy quickly lashed out and grabbed her hand, pushed it back so it was above his head and then with her other hand, quickly grabbed the back of his neck and smashed his face into the table knocking him out before dropping his hand back down and round his head making him look like he was sleeping. This was all done so fast that nobody in the pub was non the wiser to what had happened. Even the guys mate at the bar turned round to late and only saw his friend 'sleeping' on the table. he even gave a small chucky and mumbled something along the lines of 'lightweight'.

"whoa," Jinx said looking at the K.O'd male with a amused grin while Cathy stood up. "where you going?"

"somewhere else," she said with a shrug before making her way out of the pub.

Jinx quickly jumped out of her seat and followed. She caught up to Cathy quiet quickly and leaped in front of her like a cat and landed on all fours before standing up to her full height. Cathy moved to the side to try and move round Jinx but failed as Jinx just moved and prevented her from passing. She tried this a few more times before speaking.

"what are you doing?" Cathy asked giving up trying to pass the feline like women.

"you just committed assault," Jinx said grinning. "as a member of the Titans, It's in my duty to bring you in."

"your kidding… right?" Cathy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah," Jinx smiled with a nod. "well I mean, I should bring you in but I won't."

"what's this then? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours?" Cathy asked with a cheeky grin as Jinx looked a bit unsure with what to say. "I'm joking," Cathy said with a laugh from the look on Jinx's face.

"ah, right," Jinx said not sure if she was relieved or disappointed. "so, where you going now?"

"not sure. Probably for a walk to the park or something," Cathy said as Jinx moved to the side and Cathy began to walk with Jinx at her side. "what about you?"

"thinking of joining you," Jinx said as Cathy gave her a smile.

"are you sure?" Cathy asked as she looked over to Jinx. "it wont be that interesting."

"you've rendered a guy unconscious in a second and kept me amused for over a hour. I think the night will be interesting if I'm with you," Jinx smiled as they both made their way to the park.

When they arrived, they noticed how peaceful it was. No one was around and the lights were on, casting a green glow up into the trees and across the lake. They sat on a bench and watched the ducks nestle near the lack edge. Jinx then turned to Cathy after a short pause.

"what's it like?" Jinx asked as Cathy turned to face her with a confused look. "I mean, being a… you know?" Jinx said as Cathy still looked confused for a while before she caught on. "what's the difference?"

"I don't know," Cathy shrugged. "I guess it's just like… you know what? I'm not really sure how to explain it. I guess it's like something you have to try before you really understand."

"like Free falling from a plain?" Jinx asked as Cathy gave a amused smile.

"err… I'm not really sure what the connection is but yeah… I guess," Cathy agreed. "why? You want to try it?" Cathy asked as she drew slightly closer to the nervous Jinx who was trying to look calm.

"I'll try anything once," Jinx said swallowing as Cathy hovered just centimetres from her face with a amused smile.

"that's good then," Cathy said then closed the gap between them.

It was simple, soft and gentle but Jinx felt herself melt. She brought her arms up and wrapped them round Cathy's shoulders to prevent the kiss from stopping before giving a slight moan. After a few seconds, Jinx parted from lack of breath and looked back at Cathy who still had a amused look on her face.

"guessing you liked it?" she said as a grin appeared.

"it's better than Free falling," Jinx said as Cathy gave a small chuckle.

Jinx gave a small smile before leaning back in for a second kiss. This kiss was very short though as they were interrupted by a sudden beeping noise. Cathy moved back and raised a eyebrow while Jinx seemed to not even notice the small notice.

"yours?" Cathy asked as Jinx raised a eyebrow before noticing her communicator going off.

"oh," she said scurrying to get the small, yellow device.

She flipped open the device and looked at it for a few seconds before switching it off and putting it back in her pocket. She stood up and turned to face Cathy.

"I have to go," Jinx said looking annoyed that she had to go.

"that's okay," Cathy said with a smile. "we'll see each other again soon."

"I hope so," Jinx said then gave a small wave before dashing off through the park. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen titans

Back in the centre of Jump City, The Titans were in a fight agenised a new kind of criminal. This one was strait to the point with random attacks, destruction and carnage. They had been fighting the beast for nearly half a hour now and the team was starting to tire while the beast seemed to take the fight more as a game. Robin quickly lashed out with his Bo-staff but found his Bo-Staff grabbed by the creature. Robin was to slow to react before he felt the beast smash it's fist into his stomach. Robin flew through the air and hit a building about fifteen feet away. The beast laughed with a amused chuckle as he snapped the Bo-staff in half and tossed it behind. He then fell to his knees as a large blue light flew into his back. He stood up and turned to face Cyborg who looked back slightly shocked that his cannon barley harmed the creature. He then fired again and again but this did nothing to the beast as it approached closer to him until he was close enough to grab Cyborg's arm and life the man bot up in the air with just one arm.

"oh man," Cyborg moaned before the beast raised his other arm and brought it full force into Cyborg's head.

The beast then spun round and launched Cyborg into the air. Cyborg landed on a electric cable above making sparks fly out and his body short circuit before the cable snapped and Cyborg fell to the floor with a thud. Sparks still flew out of his robotic body while Cyborg's Human side looked around in distress. Starfire then flew up above Cyborg.

"I will ask you only once, reframe from harming my friends," Starfire requested as her eyes glowed a fierce green and her hands held a green glow.

"and I will," the beast spoke for the first time in a echo like growl. "if you bring me Angel," it said then turned just in time to grab the tusks of a green charging elephant.

The green animal came to a almost immediate halt as the beast grabbed it and then gave Beastboy a evil grin. Beastboy just watched in horror before he felt his entire body being lifted from the ground and slammed onto his back behind the beast. Starfire took Beastboy's failure as a advantage and began to toss hand full on hand full of Starfire bots and took a few hits with her eye beam. After less than a minuet, she ceased and landed on the ground. The Titans watched the dust that Starfire's attack brought up, settle.

"your kidding me," Beastboy said looking tired as he stood up from where he had been body slammed and rubbed his back.

"this is imposable," Cyborg said, still unable to move from where he was laid though Robin had helped him sit up.

The beast, although he was badly beaten and bleeding now, was still up and snarling at them. It seemed like he didn't even feel the pain, either that or he didn't care. Raven and Jinx then ran round the corner. Raven quickly used her powers to form a large black claw and grabbed the beast, pinning it down to the ground while Jinx laid down a few Hexes to it's head. They then quickly charged over to join their fellow team mates.

"about time you guys got here," Robin said sound slightly irked.

"sorry, I was a little tied up in the robbery you sent me to foil," Raven said eyeing the boy wonder.

"yeah and I… had things to take care of," Jinx smiled of into space remembering her night while Raven raised a eyebrow.

"that doesn't matter now," Robin said as he stood up. "this thing had been wrecking the city and we can't stop it."

"well, what does it want?" Jinx asked back in reality.

"something called an Angel," Starfire said looking towards the pink haired teen.

"Angel? What Angel?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Starfire only shrugged as the Titans looked at her. Jinx then turned and faced the beast before facing the Titans once more.

"give me a sec," Jinx said with a grin and a wink before walking up to the beast as the Titans stared.

"dude, what's she doing?" Beastboy asked unsure with what she was doing.

"not sure, but I hope she knows," Robin said looking at Jinx approach the creature that was just recovering from Raven and Jinx's attack.

"hey, big tall and hairy!" Jinx yelled up to try and get the creatures attention. It looked down with a confused look on it's face before Jinx spoke again. "why are you destroying my city?"

"none of your business!" it bellowed then lashed out but Jinx barley avoided it as she leaped over the arm.

"oh come on! Maybe we can help you?" Jinx said happily as the beats stared down at her.

"why would you help me?" it asked curiously.

"if it stops you from destroying my city then why not?" Jinx said as the beast fell silent, considering Jinx's proposal.

"I want Angel," it said unsure if he wanted the help or not.

"okay, what's an Angel? Are you talking about the heavenly beings with halos?" Jinx asked, keeping a eye out encase he tried to suddenly attack.

"no, Angel is a she," it said sounding annoyed.

"okay, okay. Chill." Jinx said taking a step back. "how about if we help you find her. Will you leave the city alone?" Jinx asked as the beast thought for a second before nodding it's head. "great, but your going to have to give us time to look. If your destroying the city then we'll have to attack you again which will stop both of us from being able to find her. You understand?"

"yeah," he said nodding again while watching Jinx.

"good, now what's she look like?" Jinx asked feeling more calm.

"she has black hair, black wings and her eyes turn wolf like when she's mad," it said as Jinx raised a eyebrow.

"shouldn't be to hard to spot a female with black wings walking about," Jinx smiled. "leave it to me."

"you have a week," it said making Jinx look up shocked.

"a week?" she said looking unsure.

"a week," it repeated. "I will return then and if you have not found my Angel, then I will destroy your city," it said then took a few steps back before turning and leaping onto a roof of a building and then charging away.

"what the hell was THAT!!!" Robin yelled as he stormed over to Jinx.

"I call that saving your butts," Jinx said turning to face her leader.

"you don't go around making deals with criminals," he said angrily.

"he would have destroyed the city if I didn't. At least this way we have a week to plan an attack or something for when he returns," Jinx said as Robin raised a eyebrow. "we might even be able to find this Angel girl and get some help off her."

"we don't even know who Angel is," Robin said in a growl.

"well, he said she was his so I'm guessing she his partner or something. She might be a convict and in Jump cities prison," she pointed out. "either way, if we find her, we might be able to stop… what ever it was."

"you…" Robin started before Starfire stopped him.

"she is right Robin," Starfire said putting a hand on his shoulder. "we put our most into that fight and came out with nothing."

"and a week should be enough time to figure something out," Raven said using her powers to carry Cyborg's body.

Robin turned to Jinx as Jinx stayed quiet hoping for the best. Though she hadn't been a Titan for long, the team had grown to like her. Even Raven who doesn't enjoy to get close to anyone, but the two seemed to click and have a lot in common. The only one who was reluctant to accept Jinx's help was Robin who didn't trust her even though he tried not to show it.

"fine," Robin said after a short pause as he watched Jinx. "but your in charge of finding this Angel person."

"yes sir!" Jinx said as she came to attention and gave the boy wonder a salute. Robin turned to walk off and then the full salute turned into a one fingered one as she eyed the back of his head. "you prat," she whispered under her breath before walking off and making her way to the Jump City prison.


End file.
